


Laundry Day

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Laundry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, This is probably going to be dirty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, or hilarious, washing machine sex, yup it's probably just hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Mr. Gold and Lacey are neighbors, their apartments are just next door to each other. One afternoon he finds Lacey kicking one of the washing machines in the laundromat at their apartment. She deflects his snark with her sass, which ultimately leads to some dirty talk, and some even dirtier clothes. It's a good thing they're in a laundry room.Or in other words Gold fucks Lacey on a washing machine and than she takes him back to her apartment to show him her vibrator!





	1. Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta edited, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Next update will be tomorrow. Happy Reading!

“Fuck!” Lacey exclaimed as she kicked the side of the washing machine with her black combat boot. Usually a good kick to the washing machine would bypass the twenty five cent fee, but today it just wasn’t working - and to make matters worse, when Lacey finally gave in, inserting a smooth silver quarter into the old machine, it swallowed her money! “You fucking useless … hunk of … stupid … metal!” She grunted, highlighting her words with a swift kick to the side of the machine that sent a tingle through her leg and left her toes aching.

“Abusing apartment property again, are we Miss French?” A sarcastic and cool drawl emerged from the entrance of the apartment facilities laundromat.

“Like you give a shit Gold!” Lacey hissed, knowing full well the devious Mr. Gold didn’t care which property she abused, so long as it wasn’t his own. “What the hell are you doing here anyways?” She snarled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing the deep neck of her white blouse to dip lower, highlighting her ample breasts, and the lacy black bra underneath. 

“Despite what you might think I am a human being, and thus, I’m required to do laundry.” Gold stated, rather unamused as he stepped forward, closing the door to the laundromat behind him.

“You’re telling me you don’t take your thousand dollar suits to a dry cleaner?”

“Of course I do.” Gold scoffed with a charming smile, the corner of his lip crooking up and revealing a hint of wicked teeth.

“Exactly what I thought!”

“Well, it might interest you to know-”

“It probably won't.” Lacey countered, interrupting him cheekily. She saw the way his nostrils flared and his eyes focused as the distaste ran through his body. 

“I do in fact have ordinary garments of clothing which do not require delicate care.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Lacey egged him on, moving closer to the man in the fine suit, his laundry basket on top of a nearby dryer and his cane resting against a machine.

“Think about it Miss French; what sort of your things typically require cleaning.”

Lacey raised her brow in question, she could easily play this game with him. “Dresses?”

Mr. Gold chuckled, and Lacey moved closer to him still.

“Are you trying to tell me something Mr. Gold?” She grabbed the end of his tie, pulling on it while simultaneously standing on her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear. Her warm breath caused the long hair at the side of his face to tickle against his cheek as she spoke. “Does putting on a dress make you feel beautiful?”

Gold snickered. “Nice cheek Miss. French.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled it off his tie. “But no, I am not, nor have I ever been into cross dressing.”

“What about skirts then? Very … short … skirts.” She brought her hands to the hem of her black shirt, bringing it higher up on her thighs. She saw Mr. Gold swallow as his eyes followed her movements. “What about, panties …” Her voice was husky and it sent a chill down Gold’s spin. 

“Not exactly.” He responded, his fists clenched as he fought off the urge to act on his impulses. “But, I’ll bet yours get very dirty.”

“Why don’t you find out?” She teased, reaching up to wrap her arms around Gold’s neck as she pressed her body against his chest. She could feel the buttons of his suit jacket against her skin as she stared into his dark brown eyes. Lacey gasped when she felt Gold’s hand tuck into the waistband of her skirt, a thrill rolling through her body at his touch - she was pleased he had taken her hint in the right direction. She bit down on her lower lip when his hand continued into her panties.

“Just what I thought.” He pulled out his hand, bringing his fingers up to Lacey’s face. 

Lacey could see the clear gloss of her arousal coating his fingertips. She swallowed, feeling a pull in her lower belly. 

“Someone’s very wet.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” she whispered, before Gold’s mouth latched onto her own. 

The kiss was aggressive, his hands clenching at her waist as his tongue slipped within her mouth. There was little finesse, it was blunt and straight to the point, just the way Lacey liked it. 

One of her hands was gripping onto his shoulder, giving her support as she stood on her tiptoes; her other hand was brushing through his scalp, feeling the fine strands slip between her fingertips. Her breasts were tingling against the front of his suit jacket, and if he didn’t properly touch her soon she was going to lose it. 

Lacey bit down on the bottom of Gold’s lip, keeping the flesh between her teeth as she looked up to meet his dark gaze. His nostrils were twitching, and she could feel his nails digging into her as he struggled to hold onto his control.

“Touch me,” she instructed, pleased when she felt the rustle of fabric as Gold dipped his hand under her skirt. 

She could feel him brushing aside her panties and ungracefully prodding her labia as his fingers slipped through her folds, trying to gain purchase on her clit. She moaned into his mouth when he found it, and she noticed the endearing way his tongue stilled within her mouth, his focus honing in on the movement of his fingers around her clit. 

Lacey moved her kisses down to Gold’s neck, sucking on a smooth patch of skin as she began to feel dizzy. He was rubbing her towards climax when all of a sudden his fingers pulled away, and Lacey could feel the edge of her panties rubbing against her folds. She was only disappointed for the briefest of moments when she felt him teasing her opening. His fingers bumped against her pumping ring of muscle, dipping into the juices that had collected there. 

Without prior warning he dipped two fingers inside of her, causing Lacey to pull away from his neck, looking into Gold’s eyes as she moaned. 

There was no keeping her quiet now, with every thrust of his fingers she was whimpering, even the sound of her breathing was infused with a little needy cry. 

Gold found himself hardening as he watched the desire pulse through her blue eyes. His cock was straining against his trousers and he wanted very badly to be buried deep within Lacey’s walls. He could feel her hand slip from within his hair, gripping onto his free shoulder to provide her with support.

“Do you want to come?” he whispered, focusing on the sloshing of Lacey’s pussy as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

“Yes!” she breathed out, her voice no more than a horse whisper.

“I said, do you want to come?”

“Yes!” she shouted louder this time, her hand slipped down Gold’s forarm and squeezing his bicep. 

Gold took this as a sign that she couldn’t hold on much longer. He bridged the gap between them, kissing her deeply as he curled his fingers inside of Lacey. Lacey’s mouth opened in a gasp, unable to hold his lips as he pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. He spoke against the moist skin on her cheek. 

“Let go Lacey. I want to feel your needy little pussy clench around my fingers. I want to know what it’s going to feel like when I have my cock deep inside your dirty cunt. Can’t you hear yourself Lacey?” he asked, knowing he could hear the sounds her pussy was making as he pumped in and out. “Your dirty little pussy is soaked. It’s crying almost as hard as you are to come right now.”

“Fuck! Please!” Lacey shouted, feeling the moisture in the corner of her eyes. 

Gold smiled wickedly, leaning his body closer to Lacey’s. His cock brushed the side of her thigh and he heard Lacey hum. “Feel that Lacey?” he asked as he rubbed his cock along her thigh, seeking some friction as he scissored his fingers within Lacey.

“Oh yes! God yes! I want your cock so bad Gold!” she begged, looking into his eyes desperately. She was so close, but she couldn’t quite get over the edge. “Please give it to me!” 

“Not until you come first Lacey. I want to see you come apart.”

Lacey groaned in frustration. “Please touch my clit!”

“No,” he said firmly.

“Please!” she whined. “Please Gold, I need it to come!”

“Is two fingers not enough for you?” he teased. “Does your greedy little cunt want another!”

“Please, please, just touch my clit, please …”

“Touch yourself sweetheart.”

Lacey groaned, his words unbelievably turning her on even more. She let go of his shoulder, only to lose her balance.

“Fuck,” Gold exclaimed, catching her around the small of her back with his free hand. Her legs were too weak to stand and she was barely holding onto him. Gold didn’t know how long he could hold her up like this before his injured leg gave out on him. But he wasn’t about to stop now, not when his fingers were deep inside her. “Come on sweetheart,” he encouraged. 

Lacey finally managed to gain her footing long enough for her to snake her hand under the waistband of her skirt. She dipped her hand into her panties, feeling the heat from her core. Her pubic hair was damp as she reached down to brush against her sensitive clit. It was incredibly hot feeling Gold’s fingers inside of her, her own hand touching herself, mixed with the layers of their clothing. She was definitely going to come soon, and when Gold began to speak, his words sent her over the edge. 

“That’s it sweetheart, come undone. I know you want to come for me. The sooner you come, the sooner you can have my cock.”

“Holy fuck!” Lacey shouted as her vision went blank. Her mind went momentarily fuzzy, her breathing caught in her throat as her hand mechanically rode her through the orgasm. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed, her heart pumping rapidly as she felt Gold pull his fingers from inside of her. 

“That’s it princess.” He wiped his cum covered fingers against Lacy’s thigh before he began walking her backwards. 

The small of her back came into contact with the hard washing machine she had been kicking earlier. The slight pain she had felt at first was forgotten the moment Gold lifted her up and deposited her arse on the top of the machine.

Lacey watched as Gold pulled off his jacket and tossed it in his laundry basket. She began to undo the buttons on her blouse as she watched him take of his suit jacket, and then his tie. He looked vulnerable in the navy blue shirt he was wearing. But her mind was quickly changed as she watched Gold zip down the front of his pants.

“I want to see your cock.”

“There will be time for that later.” Gold said as he pulled himself out, barely giving Lacey a view of his plump head. He was leaking at the slit, and he used his thumb to spread the pre-cum along his member, giving himself a few pumps for good measure.

Lacey grabbed Gold’s shoulders, bringing him closer until he was standing right between her legs. Lacey leaned forward, circling her tongue around the shell of Gold’s ear as she felt him hike her skirts up and push her underwear out of the way. 

“Do you have a quarter?” she whispered before taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth and giving it a gentle suck.

“Why the fuck do you want a quarter?” Gold asked in confusion for a moment.

“So that I can do my laundry.” Lacey winked, her head indicating the machine that she was currently sitting on.

“You’re kidding me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Trust me, it’s so much better when the machine’s vibrating.”

“You've had sex on a washing machine before?”

“No,” Lacey said with a laugh, “but sometimes my vibrator runs out of batteries.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You're not even kidding are you?”

“Do you have a quarter or not?”

Gold reached into his pocket with a shake of his head, pulling out about six quarters, all of which Lacey picked up and began to slid into the slot of the washing machine.

“Oh!” she shouted when the machine began to roar to life, the heat and vibrations radiating from the machine. It really did create a tingle of excitement through her body. “Now fuck me,” she said as she pulled Gold closer, feeling the tip of his cock rubbing against her folds.

He teased the outside of her lips before pushing the head of his cock inside of her. The angle was slightly odd, and it took a few adjustments on their part before Gold was able to bottom out inside Lacey’s pussy, her walls rippling around him to encourage her deeper. 

“Can I move?”

“Please do!”

Gold pulled out, his hips snapping forward, and the washing machine moving with the effort of his thrust.

“Fuck”, he whispered under his breath, trying again until he could find a good angle. He knew he got it when Lacey’s head fell back, her arms leaving his shoulders so that her elbows could rest on the lid of the vibrating washing machine.

“Right there!” She encouraged, feeling him hit a spot deep within her that was already making her vision go fuzzy. “You feel amazing Gold!”

“Tell me how my cock feels inside you!”

“Hard and … and perfect!” she panted.

“You’re so tight it feels like I’m tearing you apart.”

“You are!” Lacey shouted, feeling her channel flutter with excitement as she looked into Gold’s black eyes - drowning with lust. “Fuck, your cock is amazing! I can’t wait to suck it properly, to have you filling my mouth!” She felt herself clench at her own dirty words, building up her anticipation as the knot in her stomach began to tighten. “Call me sweetheart again Gold! No one's ever called me that before.”

“Oh sweetheart, you're perfect.” Gold said, desperately wanting to kiss her lips, but much too far away from them. Instead he asked, “Let me see your breasts sweetheart.”

He watched as Lacey’s unsteady hand came to her blouse, undoing the final buttons. She was wearing a lacy black bra, and thank God it unhooked at the front. He watched as she parted the material, her pink areolas and peaked nipples coming into view.

“Let me taste you!” Gold exclaimed, leaning forward, as Lacey arched her chest towards him. He took a nipple within his mouth, rolling the bud along his tongue and sucking her flesh as he struggled to maintain his thrusting. “They're delicious. Just like your perfect little cunt sweetheart.”

Lacey moaned at that, feeling him drop her breast as his hands clenched tightly onto her waist. He increased his thrusting, pounding into her harder and faster, the angle working perfectly and lunging them into their desires.

“I’m so close Lacey,” Gold pleaded desperately, asking for permission.

“Not yet! Not yet!”

“Maybe if I touch your little pearl you'll come for me?” he asked hopefully, knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer, his balls achingly tight and his leg throbbing from pain.

“Yes!” Lacey encouraged, her entire body going numb with satisfaction as his fingers found her clit beneath her skirt and began to press rough circles against it.

“Come on sweetheart,” he cooed, “come for me. I want to feel you gush over my cock.”

Lacey began to cry, not hearing the last of Gold’s words as her orgasm began to break free. “I’m coming Gold!”

“Thank God!” Gold let out on an exhale of breath, a flash of logical thought overcoming him. “Can I cum inside you Lacey?”

“Yes! Cum inside me please! I want to feel it.”

“Fuck, Lacey.” Gold stuttered, feeling the pull in his balls before he was slammed with a feeling of pure bliss. “Oh sweetheart,” he repeated, over and over as he pumped his release inside her.

Lacey leaned all the way forward, kissing Gold as she felt his hot cum seep into her pussy. She continued to kiss him through his final thrusts, feeling his body give that final shudder of release. She only released his lips when their bodies stilled, completely satisfied. 

She felt the moment he slipped from within her, quickly tucking his spent cock back into his pants. She noticed how he was staring at her chest, the vibrations from the washing machine causing her breasts to bounce with her body. Lacey smiled, reaching for the cups of her bra in order to clasp it closed. 

“That was insane,” she said as she hopped off the washing machine and stood before Mr. Gold.

“Maybe next time we could do this in a bed?”

Lacey turned to look at the timer on her machine. “I’m free for the next hour, what about you?”

Mr. Gold Smiled. “After I put this load of laundry in.” He gestured towards his original laundry basket sitting on top of one of the machines.

“Since you payed for my laundry, I guess you can come back to my place. Maybe I’ll show you my vibrator,” she said with a wink and Gold swallowed hard.

“God I hope so.”


	2. Batteries

“You do have batteries don’t you?” Gold asked as he followed Lacey into her apartment. He had never been inside her apartment before, it was a lot more feminine than he expected. The walls were the typical white, her couch was grey with lilac accent pillows. She had a white bookcase filled with books, white end tables with light blue vases, coasters, and a white china tea set. She even had an antique clock and candelabra on the television stand. 

“Of course I have batteries,” she responded as she set her keys down on the kitchen counter. 

She toed off her combat boots, and Gold did the same with his dress shoes before he followed her through to the bedroom. 

“I used my vibrator just last night.”

“Is that what that moaning was?” he teased with a quirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh shut up, you cannot hear me!”

“But from now on, I’d certainly like to.”

It was true, he couldn’t hear her; even though they were neighbors, his flat being right next door to hers. She had been an aggravating tenant when she first arrived, but he had quickly begun to enjoy their snarky exchanges; she wasn’t afraid to fight back with him. And now, after having his cock in that tight little cunt, he certainly wasn’t going to be complaining about his big mouthed neighbour, in fact, he could see himself putting her mouth to much more pleasurable uses. 

“Well this is my bedroom.” Lacey said as she flopped down on the double bed. It had a light blue duvet on it, the white wooden headboard matching the furniture in her living room. But the only thing Gold noticed was that there was even more books in her bedroom; she had another two bookcases and a stack of novels on her dresser.

“I didn’t know you liked to read so much.”

“Almost as much as I like to touch myself.”

Gold gave her a sneaky smile, setting his cane on the floor before his hands went to the top button of his navy blue dress shirt. He had left his suit jacket and waistcoat downstairs, choosing to forgo the more formal look. He noticed Lacey smile when he began to pop open the buttons. Lacey rose to her knees, crawling towards the end of her bed so that she could reach up to help Gold with his buttons. When the shirt was completely free, he pulled the material off his shoulders, feeling Lacey’s hands immediately scorch a path down his chest. His skin was tan, lean, and well defined. He didn’t have any impressive muscles, but that didn’t bother Lacey, it wouldn’t feel like his body could crush her that way. She ran her hands over his skin, his body warming to her touch. She pressed a kiss to his rib, before moving up to pluck at one of his nipples. Gold approved, tangling his hand in her hair and roughly pulling at it in approval. His breathing began to increase as Lacey’s tongue trailed lower, kissing along the trail of dark hair that descended into his trousers. He could feel himself hardening against his thigh, surprised by how quickly he had recovered. He could feel her hands working on his belt, the button on his pants, and the zipper. He felt the cool air ghost over the hair on his legs as his pants fell to the floor, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. 

Lacey smiled wickedly, noticing the outline of him within his pants. “Just what I’ve been waiting for.” She trailed a kiss over his clothed cock, her saliva soaking into the material as she mouthed him.

Gold swallowed hard when she nearly took the head of his cock into her mouth, completely soaking through the fabric of his underwear. Lacey smiled with satisfaction, bringing her hands up to the waistband of Gold’s boxers and pulling them down. She bit down on her lip when his cock came free. She didn’t even give him time to step out of his pants when her hand was already on him.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered before pressing a small kiss to the tip of his cock. But her gentle touch was gone as she swiftly sucked him into her mouth, taking as much as she could on the first swallow. 

Gold nearly lost himself when she hollowed her cheeks, grabbing the base of his cock and pumping while alternating thrusts of her mouth. Her tongue was playing with his slight, riding along his shaft as she sucked and bobbed her head, struggling to breath, her nostrils flaring as she looked up at him.

“That’s it sweetheart. You look amazing on my cock. Putting your mouth to good use finally. Do you like the way I taste?”

Lacey hummed around his cock in approval, causing Gold to tighten his fist in her hair. She released his cock in favour of sucking on his balls, his pubic hair tickling the side of her cheek as she nuzzled his sack. Gold grounded out loud, the image of her sucking his balls into her mouth was driving him crazy.

“Lacey if you keep that up sweetheart I’m going to cum, and I’m not sure my refractory period will be quite as impressive this time.”

Lacey sent him a shy smile, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and giving Gold’s cock a few pumps before regretfully releasing it.

“Besides, I’m naked, and you're not.”

Lacey laughed, watching Gold step out of his trousers before he knelt onto the bed. She kissed his lips as she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his cock pressing against her hip, as her hands roamed over his naked back. She could feel his hands going to her blouse, undoing the buttons. She helped him pull it off her shoulders, not even separating their kiss as his hands moved to the front clasp of her bra. Before Lacey could even pull the bra from her shoulders Gold’s hands were on her, cupping the weight of her breasts in his hands as he teased the ample flesh.

“God your tits are perfect.”

“You don’t think they’re too small?”

“No, they fit perfectly in my hands, and your nipples are amazing.” He said as he dipped his head to slide his tongue along one of the buds. “Take off your skirt, I want to see your pussy properly.”

Lacey could feel the heat building between her thighs at his words. She quickly tossed off her bra and then she laid back on the bed, lifting her hips up so that she could remove her skirt and her panties all in one go. Her efforts were rewarded when Gold grabbed her hips, positioning herself right in front of him. 

“Perfect,” he whispered as his finger ghosted over her wet folds. “Now let’s see what you taste like?” He brought his lips to her clit, feeling the little bud buzz beneath his lips, before he swirled his tongue over it. Lacey began to grind her hips against his movement, feeling him drag his tongue down her folds and prod at her opening. She could feel his fingernails digging into her hips as he pulled her closer to his face, his tongue slipping inside of her. He brought one had to the top of her stomach, hoping to still Lacey’s shunting hips. The move gave him access to her clit and he began to play with her using his thumb and tongue. 

Gasping for breath Gold paused, his thumb still stroking Lacey’s clit as he looked up to meet her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her breasts were moving with the rapid rise and fall of her chest. For a moment she looked a little annoyed that his face was no longer between her thighs, but his teasing thumb was distracting her enough not to focus too much on her anger. 

“Darling let’s see that vibrator you’ve been telling me so much about.”

Lacey perked up at this, gesturing with her head to the dresser on her right side. Gold backed off the bed, leaving Lacey’s pussy, to which she whined in frustration.

“Relax now sweetheart, I’ll be filling you up soon enough.” Gold opened the draw and pulled out the light-blue vibrator. The handle was white, with a silver ring around the middle. The vibrator itself was smooth, and rather suggestively shaped. Gold’s fingers found the power button and the vibrator hummed to life with a soft buzzing. Gold could feel it radiating from his hand, all the way down to his cock. “Would you look at that,” he said to Lacey as he returned to the end of the bed, “you’ve got batteries.”

“Told you,” Lacey said with a smile, as the bed dipped and Gold joined her on top of the duvet.

“Let’s see what this toy is all about, shall we?” he teased, bringing the pulsing head of the toy up to Lacey’s clit. 

Her hips rose off the mattress, her body unprepared for the touch; Lacey had always been in control of the toy when she used it, she had never had someone else use it one her.

“Fuck! Gold I need you to move it!” she begged, the heavy pressure of the blunt head sitting on her clit, causing her body to feel tense. 

“Like this?” he asked as he moved the toy down to her opening, lazily dragging it up and down over her folds. He could feel his cock twitch as he watched the toy slip through her lips, her folds parting to make way for the intrusion, and coating it in her arousal. He swallowed hard. “Or would you rather I put it inside you?”

“Inside me!” Lacey agreed, her head falling back as Gold pushed the toy into her. It wasn’t overly large, but she could still feel herself stretching around the throbbing toy. She began to focus on her breathing, her body relaxing as he lightly thrust the toy inside of her. He was teasing her, and he liked it. 

“Would you like me to kiss you now?”

“Yes!” Lacey respond, reaching up for his shoulders, only to be shocked when he instead pressed a kiss to her little clit. Her whole body went on fire, her eyes closing as her head shot back. Her insides were pulsing, and his tongue was drawing lazy circles over her clit. She felt like her entire body was going to burst open. “I’m close Gold.”

“Not yet.”

“I’m close.”

“I said no.”

Gold roughly pulled out the vibrator as if to illustrate his point, instead replacing it with his cock. He pushed into her in one swift thrust, hearing the snap of their skin against each other. 

Lacey let out a small scream. In the span of seconds she had her orgasm completely ripped away from her, only to be barreling towards her peak once more. Her body was going numb in confusion, biting down on her lip as Gold thrust into her.

“I needed to be inside you.” Gold brought the soaked vibrator up to Lacey’s clit, tracing it up and down. He could hear himself grown when it came into contact with the base of his cock. “How does it feel, knowing my cock is inside of you while your clit worships your little toy? Maybe next time I’ll fill up your arse. You can feel your ass pumping around the toy while your greedy cunt milks my cock!”

“I’m going to come.”

“Not yet, I said!” Gold snarled, adamant that he was going to delay her release for as long as he could.

“Please Gold!”

“Not yet sweetheart, I’m close.” He continued to rub the vibrator over her clit, knowing it was going to over stimulate her. “I want to cum on your tits. Can I?”

“If you let me come,” Lacey said breathlessly, and slightly annoyed that he was denying her. 

“Open your eyes sweetheart, look at me.” He grabbed her throat, not tightly, but encouraged her to wake up enough that her blue eyes were shining at him. “Let me see you come.”

“I can come?”

“Don’t force it, but look at me. I want to see the pleasure wash over your face as you pull on my cock.”

Lacey bit down on her bottom lip. “My clit’s numb,” she mumbled, afraid she wouldn’t be able to reach her orgasm.

“You’re doing amazing sweetheart.” Gold soothed, feeling his cock pulse within her, the tendons in his neck taut as he fought off his own release. “You did so well for me. You let me play with your little toy, and your beautiful little pussy. I could spend all day fucking you, you’re so perfect.”

Lacey cried out, his sweet words putting her mind into a daze and allowing her release to ripple through her. She could hear Gold swearing as she clamped around him, and she noticed a wetness gushing into her. She had thought he had cum inside of her, but then she felt him pulling out, still hard as he moved forward to straddle her, his cock resting between the valley of her breasts.

“Did I?” she asked, terrified for a moment.

“You just soaked the bed sweetheart. I’ve never had a woman squirt before.”

“I did? I’ve never done that before.”

“It was amazing,” he confessed as he leaned down to kiss her and Lacey became lost in his lips. “Now hold your breasts together, I’m ready to come.”

Lacey did as she was asked, watching Gold disappear between her breasts, the head of his cock emerging, close enough that she could attempt to tease it with her tongue. On his next thrust she managed to suck on the head of his cock, causing Gold to loose focus and allow himself to slip further into her mouth. She could taste herself on his cock and it was absolutely maddening.

Feeling his balls tighten Gold reached around the bed for the vibrator. Finding the little blue cylinder he picked it up, reaching behind him and bumping against Lacey’s mound. He struggled for a moment, attempting to find her opening before he was able to push the vibrator inside of her. He could feel her squirm beneath him, trying to raise her hips off the mattress, but being trapped by his body.

“Gold I’m too sensitive!”

“You can take it sweetheart. Or are you just a tease?”

Lacey looked at him defiantly. “I can take it!”

“I knew you could,” he said as he attempted to thrust the toy inside of her as he rocked himself into her breasts. But maintaining the movements was proving to be too difficult as Lacey decided to put all her efforts towards his cock.

On his next thrust into her mouth she hollowed her cheeks, before he quickly pulled out and rubbed along the slick valley of her breasts. He could feel her moving her ample cleavage around his cock, his slit dripping with pre-cum. But the image that made him absolutely break was Lacey with her mouth open and waiting, following the movements of his cock with her eyes, just so she could get a piece of him in her mouth.

“Come for me Gold,” she asked, feeling a small wave of pleasure ripple through her core. “I want to see you lose control. Don’t you want to see your cum all over my chest? My sheets will be so dirty I’ll have to do more laundry.”

“I’m so close Lacey,” his voice cracked, and he sounded so vulnerable. 

Lacey brought her hand to his cock, feeling it tremble as she gripped him tightly. She began to pump him, the tip leaking fluid as he grunted and thrust his hips into her hand. Thick spurts of cum spilt onto Lacey’s breasts. She closed her eyes, feeling a smear of wetness hit her cheek as his release ran over her hand and fingers. She could hear Gold gasping for breath as his hands leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Just when she thought they were done, and he had passed out beside her from exhaustion Gold brought his hand down to her pussy, the vibrator still lazily humming inside of her. He began to pull out the vibrator, kissing along Lacey’s neck, licking over her breasts, even though they were covered in his seed. 

“I know you have one more sweetheart.”

Lacey gasped, not even feeling the orgasm build before the tiny ripples flushed over her skin. She knew she was crying, her body exhausted, but she still felt the hum of pleasure in her chest as he pulled the toy from inside of her. 

“You are unbelievable Lacey,” he whispered as he switched off the toy and placed it on the nightstand beside him. He brought a hand to her cheek, wiping away the cum and returning to wipe away the moisture of her tears. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! That was just unbelievable.” 

Gold smiled, until a knot of uncertainty began building in his stomach. “We should … we should do this again,” he suggested.

“We should.”  Lacey agreed as she nodded up to her ceiling. “Maybe next time I need batteries I could see if you have any?”

“Definitely.” Gold agreed, feeling less nervous. There was a pause in the conversation as he built up the courage to ask her out properly, but instead, Lacey beat him to it.

“Maybe we could also get coffee sometime, or something like that; I don’t know it was just an idea, a dumb idea-”

“Yes,” Gold cut her off, “to the coffee I mean, not to that being a dumb idea. It’s a very good idea. Maybe, we could even have dinner some time?”

Lacey smiled. “Also a good idea.” 

Just then Lacey’s phone alarm went off, the ringing echoing through her bedroom. “Would you look at that,” Lacey said with a smile as she swiped off the alarm, “our laundry is done!”

Gold let out a laugh, causing Lacey to join him as they both smiled - they still had to transfer their loads to the dryer. 


End file.
